Caskett Christmas
by StorySpinner44
Summary: This is a Secret Santa for nathy.faithy. "As Kate looked around the table at all the people she loved most laughing, she realized that she finally had a family again. And for once, Christmas wasn't spent in the shadow of tragedies past. She was happy again, and she couldn't wait to spend every Christmas with these people for the rest of her life." Hope you enjoy :)


**This is a secret santa for . Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: When I woke up this morning, there were no rights to Castle under the tree. So I guess everything still belongs to Andrew Marlowe**

The more Kate thought about it, the more it seemed like Christmas was anticlimactic. All the decorating and shopping, the snow and present wrapping, the weeks and weeks of holidays music; and all you ended up with was a pile of crumpled wrapping paper and way too many Christmas dinner leftovers.

These were the thoughts that Kate sat pondering on Friday morning as the cup of freshly brewed coffee began waking her up and warming her hands through the white ceramic. But just as she was about to give in to her inner scrooge, Castle came bounding through the door from his office like the true nine year-old on a sugar rush he was. Seeing the joy in his face made the spirit of Christmas come alive and suddenly, none of Kate's previous thoughts mattered.

"Come on Kate. We've got lots of shopping to do." Castle said as he practically shoved Kate through the front door.

Castle during Christmas was just what she expected. After an afternoon of shopping, the loft now had a beautiful mountain of presents under the oversized tree. Castle always had professional wrapping done ever since Alexis informed him that his wrapping skills were in dire need of improvement. But he was really fine with that. Which was good because there was zero chance that they could have wrapped everything before Christmas.

Even though it was Kate and Rick's first Christmas together, they had decided to spend Christmas day with Kate's dad along with Martha and Alexis out at Jim's cabin. The way Castle saw it, Christmas was all about family, and they should spend Christmas with family. So, that was the plan: Christmas day with family. And they were going to spend Christmas eve alone, just the two of them. And for the first time in years, Kate was looking forward to the holiday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Christmas with the Castle clan was interesting to say the least. In the days leading up to Christmas eve, they had baked enough cookies and fudge to open their own shop, and when they had made gingerbread houses, Castles was actually a castle and Alexis' was the entire main building of Columbia. And you wouldn't believe the bow Martha had put on one of the presents she bought for Kate. It took the whole roll of ribbon. Then there had been the early morning snowball fight in the street. Castle had woken her up at seven in the morning, shouting about the first snow of the year. Now it was Christmas eve, and Kate was ready for a quite day with Castle.

Today, they were going to spend the sharing Christmas stories with one another. He told her about the traditional trip to the toy store that his mom used to take him on, and he continued with Alexis. She told him about the ornament tradition she shared with her mom. They had a quiet lunch and then Castle sprung a surprise on her.

"Come on Kate, we have some Christmas traditions to keep." He said as he helped her up from the couch.

She didn't have to ask what he meant. She just kissed him lovingly, trying to thank him without words.

After the stop at the toy store for the biggest stuffed animal they could find, they stopped at Kate's favorite Christmas store for a new tree ornament. They decided on a toy soldier. A symbolic representation of the fight for justice they partake in everyday; the one that brought them together.

Back at the loft, the new ornament was a perfect addition to the beautiful tree. Christmas eve was shaping up to be everything Kate had hoped for and more. They had agreed to no presents, but when Castle pulled a box out from under the tree, Kate knew he hadn't listened.

"I thought we agreed not to get anything for each other." Kate said with a smirk.

"I couldn't resist." Castle handed her the box. "Open it."

Kate was the 'save the wrapping paper' type. She slowly unfolded the wrapping paper. The longer it took, the more agitated Castle became. When Kate finally got to the box, she thought Castle would explode. It was shoes. He bought her shoes. Actually it was a pair of heels. A pair of Louis Vuitton black, red bottom heels. They were perfect. She loved them. It was a perfect end to a perfect Christmas eve.

Kate kissed him softly, then whispered "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Come, on. Let's go to bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

Kate nearly groaned at the thought of the family chaos that would ensue tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Christmas morning came with a light snow. Alexis and Martha left early to go help Jim with Christmas dinner, which meant Kate and Rick had the loft to themselves while they got ready. They spent the time discussing what to get Jim. And after an interesting discussion, they were on their way to pick it out.

With the addition of a newly wrapped present, they were on their way to the cabin.

"Do you think he'll like the black one?" Castle asked, a little worried.

"Castle, don't worry, he's going to love it." said Kate

"And it's not too big?"

"No. It's perfect." Kate reassured.

They pulled up to the cabin to smoke coming out the windows. Rick and Kate quickly got out of the car and headed for the house. They stopped when Alexis, Martha, and Jim all emerged from the front door and Jim, coughing, said "Don't worry Katie. Just a small mishap with the stuffing." Martha, ever the dramatic just kept coughing and gasping.

"We just need to let the smoke clear out before we go inside." Jim addressed the new arrivals.

And since the Castle clan was present, the time was passed with another snowball fight. Kate and Alexis won.

Once everything for dinner was in the oven or simmering on the stove top, the family sat around the living room to open presents. Jim's had been placed among them. Alexis raked in some gift cards to her favorite clothing stores, a new book bag, a coffee mug for late night paper writing, and a deluxe set of classic horror movies from her dad. Martha got enough clothes for a whole new wardrobe. Castle got a nerf gun and a rare comic book he'd been wanting. it turns out Kate hadn't listened to the rules either. He also got some awesome new superhero boxers and socks. Kate got a necklace from her dad, and a new coat from Martha. Alexis gave her a beautiful handmade journal. She had once told Alexis she loved to write poetry and was touched that the girl remembered. Jim got some tools, a few sweaters from Kate, and the seat covers he'd wanted for the mustang he'd been restored. The last present to be opened was the one kate and Rick had bought for Jim. As he began to rip away at the paper, a whimpering sound could faintly be heard. Jim didn't seem to notice because once he took the lid off, he was completely shocked as he reached in to pull out the black puppy. It was just a mutt, but he was sweet.

"Thank you both so much. He's perfect. I think I'll name him... Jasper."

"I think Jasper is a perfect name for him." Kate said. Jasper jumped down and curled up in front of the fireplace. "He looks at home too."

With the final present opened, it was dinner time. They all sat around the dinner table, eating, drinking, and being merry. As Kate looked around the table at all the people she loved most laughing, she realized that she finally had a family again. And for once, Christmas wasn't spent in the shadow of tragedies past. She was happy again, and she couldn't wait to spend every Christmas with these people for the rest of her life.

**Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoyed your story and your holiday :)**


End file.
